Many hair shampoo compositions provide acceptable cleaning but provide little or no styling benefits, e.g., body, hold, curl retention, stiffness. To realize such benefits, separate cleaning and styling products are often used.
Recently, hair shampoo compositions have been developed which can provide cleaning and styling performance from a single product. Many of these products contain styling polymers in a compatible shampoo base. To prepare such products, styling polymers can be incorporated into the shampoo base by first dissolving the polymer in a liquid carrier and then adding the polymer/liquid carrier premix to the surfactant phase of the composition. Alternatively, the styling polymer can be dispersed in the surfactant phase of the shampoo composition, and deposited onto the hair to form a thin film on the hair shaft. The polymers provide improved hairstyle benefits such as body, hold, and curl retention. However, some styling polymers, whether deposited onto the hair via a liquid carrier or by dispersion, leave the hair feeling sticky or tacky.
It has now been found that a combination of cationic deposition polymers and select organic cationic styling polymers can be incorporated into shampoo compositions containing select surfactant matrices to improve the styling performance of such compositions. This combination is especially effective in providing both conditioning and styling performance without leaving the hair feeling unduly coated, dirty, sticky, or tacky to the touch. The organic cationic styling polymers defined herein are especially effective in helping provide wet hair conditioning as well as hair styling performance when used in combination with the shampoo matrix defined herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a styling shampoo composition with improved styling performance. It is a further object of the present invention to provide improved hairstyle benefits such as hold, body, and curl retention from a styling shampoo composition containing a combination of cationic deposition polymer and organic cationic styling polymer. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a composition that also provides some hair conditioning benefits without leaving the hair feeling unduly coated, dirty, sticky or tacky to the touch.